secretagentcfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jet50
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Secret Agent Clank Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey man I'll be here and help ya out, but some of the times I could be absent.UltimateDude127 18:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Ey Jet ya do know Klunk's first appearance right?UltimateDude127 16:32, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Yup. I never got to the boss battle though.UltimateDude127 20:11, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much for a very very warm welcome............................. -- Princess50 20:12, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Huh? I didn't do that. Some other person did. Oh well I'll put it back any ways.UltimateDude127 00:02, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Nah I didn't. Pretty weird eh? I found the tracks and I thought it would be a nice touch. I JUST GOT AN IDEA! Jet we can create a page based off the soundtracks and stuff.UltimateDude127 00:15, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Jet!UltimateDude127 00:26, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Jet, I never played this game so I wouldn't know what to edit. Here's a logo I made though. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/e-123/images/c/c9/Logo.png To activate it: #Right-click the image and select Save Picture As #Go to #Upload the pic as Wiki.png --'' Murphyshane - Morph! He's alive! Don't click here ' '' 17:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Nah just haven't had time on the PC.UltimateDude127 01:57, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure!UltimateDude127 01:24, December 30, 2010 (UTC) WHAT!UltimateDude127 01:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Why?! It's a great idea. How dare Wikia.UltimateDude127 01:10, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Jet and a happy New Year to you too. I'm having blast! I just got Jak 3 one of the best dang games on PS2.UltimateDude127 21:03, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Secert Agen Clank Wiki I don't own Secret Agent Clank, so I can't edit. Also, I don't think there needs to be a separate wiki for Secret Agent Clank, the Ratchet & Clank Wiki has a lot on Secret Agent Clank. --Jxtreme 02:35, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty then cool!UltimateDude127 04:18, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for unblocking me! -- The Avatar Of Speed I'm here.UltimateDude127 21:31, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I can't I'm grounded!UltimateDude127 23:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't know.UltimateDude127 23:34, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Yup!DarkEcoUlt 03:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) 04:24, January 31, 2011 (UTC) It's me man hence the Ult.DarkEcoUlt 03:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) 22:08, February 7, 2011 (UTC) "You have no right to ban an admin for no reason. Even if you are a VSTF." Unless the admin in question was a cross-wiki spammer or vandal, I doubt that the block was intentional. Who was blocked, and - if possible, can I have a copy of the block message so I can look into it? Thanks 'RandomTime 22:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I thought you left this place.Gravity Guy Ult 23:43, April 26, 2011 (UTC)